


I'm scared that you might fall

by x103femke



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Christmas, F/M, Too Excited Kids, not turning into a zombie, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't accept Charlotte's death and I won't so I made fanfictions in which she lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirit

“I want a Christmas three.” Charlotte suddenly said. It was an early morning and there was this big thunder going over Haven, which woke both Dwight and Charlotte.

“Why?” Dwight asked and rolled around to face her.

“Well..” She thought.”I have never really celebrated it and now I have found Audrey and you, so.”

“Do you want presents too?” Dwight draw lazy circles on her stomach.

“Sure, why not?” She smiled. “Oh, we also need a big dinner.”

“Yes ma’am.” He laughed and kissed her cheek.


	2. you'll feel better when you wake up

“Hey,” Dwight said when he walked into the bedroom, “how are you feeling?”

“Besides that I just have been brought back to life, I feel fine.” Charlotte joked sarcastically and looked down, hiding her tears.

“Well at least we stopped Ona from turning you into a zombie.” Dwight sat down next to her and moved some of her hair behind her ear and saw her tears. “Hey, come here.” He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, you’ll be fine.” He kept telling her. 

“I am scared.” She admitted and laid her head against his shoulder. 

“Me too.” He pulled back a little to face her. “We’ll fix it, and I won't let anyone hurt you again.” He smiled sadly and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Thank you.” She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. 

“Hey, I’ll protect you.” Dwight brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him.  
“I promise.”


	3. The love of a cat

"Did you really have to jump into the water to safe that cat?” Charlotte asks when they walked back to the car. It was late autumn and Dwight had pulled the car over when he saw a small kitten floating in a lake. He had jumped out of the car and immediately dived into the water. 

“Yes!” Dwight answered. “I couldn't let this fella drown. Here, can you hold it while we drive home?” He didn't wait for an answer and put the little cat on her lap.

“Dwight!” She protested. “It’s dirty!”

“Yes we have to clean it.” He started the car and looked at Charlotte. “Are you scared of cats?” He asked when he saw the scared look on her face.

“No, it's dirty and full with stuff.” She said looking at the animal.

“We’ll clean it.” He said and drove home.

“No, you will.” Charlotte said seriously.

“You know that we will keep it, right?” Dwight said trying not to laugh.

Charlotte look at Dwight. “As long as it doesn't touch me.”

“You may pick the name.” He said and kissed her cheek.


	4. Little girls, little girls

“Mom, mom.” A little 4 year old girl with blond curly hair came running into the bedroom. 

“Hey, little flower,” I said with a sleepy voice “what’s wrong?”

“It’s dad’s birthday we have to make a cake.” She jumped up and down. I looked at the clock next to my bed. Damn it was early. “Dahlia, it is 5 o’clock and it is Sunday, we never wake that early remember.” I whispered hoping I wouldn’t wake Dwight up. 

“Oh, yes that’s right.” She said and climed into the bed. 

“I’ll wait for him to wake up.” She sat between us and lifted the blanket so she could lie down.

“I think you have to wait a long time then.” I smiled and kissed her cheek.

“That’s okay, I want to know if he will like my present.” She said and turned around to face me. 

“He will, and we will make a big cake for him, promise.” Dahlia smiled and we both driffted of to sleep.

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw Dwight and Dahlia whispering to each other. Dahlia was lying very close to Dwight, she smiled and looked at me. I closed my eyes fast hoping that she didn't noticed it. I felt the weight on the bed slowly change and Dahlia placed a little kiss on my nose.

“Mom I know you are awake, it’s present time for dad.” She literally jumped up and down on the bed.

“Good morning to you too.” I laughed and opened my eyes. 

“I am going to get your present dad, we hid them in my closet.” Dahlia jumped off the bed and ran to her room. 

“Hey.” Dwight said with a smile. I snuggled closer to him.

“Hey, happy birthday.” I said and kissed him slowly.

“Thanks, well at least I know where to look next time.” He laughed and kissed my cheek.

“Yeah, she is really excited about it, woke me at 5 o’clock.” I smiled and hugged him.

"Well it is the best birthday in years already, Charlie, don't worry.” He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. A few minutes later Dahlia came running into the room with a handful of presents wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I slowly let Dwight go and made space for Dahlia to sit down between us.


	5. Sick days

“Dwight you can’t go to work like this.” Charlotte said walking into the bedroom seeing a red-nosed Dwight sneezing really loud.

“I am fine Charlie, don’t worry.” He had a weird accent with his nose stuffed and she smiled at him. “Now don’t you laugh at me or I’ll make sure you will catch it too.”

“No, you will lay down and catch some sleep,” she stated, “ I will make you some soup, and if I see that you are not in bed you will get in trouble.”

“Yes ma’am.” He obeyed and pulled the duvet over himself. Not much later Charlotte came in with a cup of soup and set it down next to his bed. Dwight was asleep with his mouth open and loud snoring. She kissed him on his head and pulled the blankets a little higher.

 

* * *

 

  
“Charlotte you’re sick, don't go.” Dwight held her wrist to stop her from leaving.

“But I have to do my job.” She said and started coughing really loud.

“Can you do that while coughing?” Dwight asked.

When she was done she looked at him kind of mad. “Fine, but only for you.”

“That’s good for me, now go to bed, I’ll make you some tea.” He kissed her on the cheek and pushed her towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, they will be longer and more painful (pahpahpaah) ( I'm sorry I'm not sorry :))


End file.
